


Pawns

by PreludeInZ



Series: DrabbleRouser [2]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:11:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2622998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PreludeInZ/pseuds/PreludeInZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I do not know how to play chess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pawns

> Anonymous asked:  
>  Pawns :o

[1fort-2fort-redfort-blufort](http://1fort-2fort-redfort-blufort.tumblr.com/post/102657188440/pawns-o):

**Scout/Pauling - Pawns**

There was a bit of chess fever going around the RED base. It had been ongoing for about a week, and Heavy and Medic had started it. Of course all of the mercs knew how to play chess. It was a game about war, necessarily they were all  _well-versed_ in playing chess.

Scout had been making excuses. But he’d managed to track down Miss Pauling, he’d managed to wrangle fifteen spare minutes of her time, and he’d begged her just to teach him the basics. How hard could it be? Soldier played it. Soldier was at the top of the leaderboard, Soldier was  _good_ at it. Couldn’t be that tough.

Except, when he shoved one of his pawns all the way across the board at Sniper, and said “King Me”, the peals of near hysterical laughter seemed to indicate that maybe Miss Pauling didn’t know how to play chess either. Maybe chess was not just “a slightly fancier version of checkers.”


End file.
